


Are You Serious?

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Drinking, Pepper Only Mentioned, Tony's Fine Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Natasha hears about Tony getting back together with Pepper. Their relationship is wrong, she just needs to make him see that.





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:) 
> 
> A bit of an odd pairing I know but i just thought I'd write it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.

She wasn’t sure how to respond to that news. They had gotten back together, REALLY? They had been separated for about a year now so why?

Natasha was worried, an emotion that usually doesn’t overcome her. She had just found out that Tony had gotten back with Pepper and she wasn’t happy. Was he serious? They had broken up because Pepper didn’t want to deal with Tony’s drinking problem, didn’t want to stay and help him. That’s what she thought anyway. She only asked to get back with him because she found out that he’d gotten help. It was just so wrong on so many levels. She had to go talk to Tony.

Natasha walked to Tony’s room in the tower. She knocked twice then walked in. She walked up to Tony pointing at him. “Are you fucking kidding me Stark?”, she yelled frustrated. Tony stared at her, confused. “What’s this about Natasha?”, Tony asked raising an eyebrow. She shot him a look before continuing. “You got back together with Pepper!” She looked down. Tony was silent. “You know she doesn’t love you right?”, Natasha told him calmly. Tony looked at her. “She does Natasha, she just didn’t want to deal with me when I was like that”. She shook her head. “Whatever. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you”, Natasha stated as she left.

She really didn’t know what was wrong with her. This was ridiculous. She didn’t like Tony! Did she? Oh fuck…maybe she did. 

The others were on a mission. Natasha had stayed back because she was injured, and Tony had offered to stay with her. She would have been fine, but he insisted. In those past weeks they had grown closer and Natasha is confused about her feelings for him. She want’s to tell him but first she has to make him believe her about Pepper.

She knows she doesn’t love him. She only wants him for money. Natasha hates this and amazingly Tony doesn’t fucking see it. She is going to confront him again.

She enters his room. “She doesn’t love you”, she stated simply. Tony looks up. “I know”, Tony says smirking. “Then why did…”. “We never got back together”, he says. Natasha is shocked. “I wanted to piss you off. Steve told me you had called him and told him some things about me. Are they true Natasha?”, Tony asks. She nods unsure of the right answer. He kisses her then. It’s not a long kiss but it’s something Natasha wasn’t expecting. “I love you Tony”, she smiles. “I love you too Natalia”.


End file.
